Manhattan 000
Summary Manhattan 000 is the Information Alliance's most powerful secret weapon and the largest Object in history, being the actual Manhattan island turned into an Object. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C with electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon, 7-B with other main cannons, at least 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Manhattan 000 Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Information Alliance Home Country Final Defense Weapon, 2nd Generation Object specialized in naval battles Wielders: Melly Martini Extradry, Capulet, Oh ho ho Powers and Abilities: 44 different main cannons, dozens/hundreds of low-stability plasma cannons, laser beams, rapid-fire beams, railguns, coilguns, etc as secondary weapons, Advanced Sensors, quantum computer, various unmanned and conventional weapons for surveillance and internal security Attack Potency: Likely Island level with electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon (Its explosions can fill a 150km square, fry an area of several dozen kilometers or melt all metal over an area of several dozen kilometers, even its weaker shots cover an area of a few dozen kilometers with enough strength to dent the armor of several Objects), City level with other main cannons, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic+ top speed (750km/h), Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects, easily intercepts main railgun and coilgun shells, which are shot at speeds of around Mach 10) Durability: Can divert and intercept City level attacks with its own weapons, but is otherwise comparable to the real Manhattan Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Thousands of kilometers with electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon (Can shoot at targets over 3500km away), at least 20km with secondary weapons, higher with main weapons Weaknesses: Cannot fire its electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon too close to itself to avoid damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Electromagnetically-launched Reactor Cannon: The Manhattan 000 has countless secondary cannons and 44 different main cannon systems, including a giant cannon known as the electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon, taking the form of a giant "tower" in Central Park nearly 4 kilometers long. It has two different types of cylinders attached to the top and bottom: a railgun and a laser beam. The Manhattan 000 takes the coal-based chemical fuel used in the JPlevelMHD reactors, solidifies it into a pellet, processes it so that it can be shot by a railgun and then uses the extra-large barrel to fire it into the sky above the target coordinates. A powerful laser beam is then fired on the fuel to trigger a rapid reaction, essentially detonating a JPlevelMHD reactor with each shot. Since the target is beyond the horizon, the Manhattan is likely somehow bending the laser to hit the fuel (Suggested to be using the upper atmosphere for it) The explosion caused by the cannon is massive, covering a 150km square in about 50 or 60 seconds and interfering with radio communications, radar, and radio telescopes. Firing this weapon also causes changes in the upper atmosphere, affecting the ionosphere or magnetosphere and creating a strange aurora and causing rapid pressure changes that result in major storms on its surroundings. Of course, since even a weak shot from it can cause an explosion that fries everything in an area of several dozen kilometers, the Manhattan 000 cannot fire its electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon if a target is too close. * Defenses: Since the Manhattan 000 lacks the onion armor commonly used by almost all Objects to protect themselves from attacks from any angle, the Manhattan 000 relies on other methods to protect itself and its citizens. For example, by firing its electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon in every direction like the face of a clock, the Manhattan 000 can surround itself with a wall of plasma like some kind of fortress city. Laser beams are light, so they can be bent if high temperatures altered the refractive index. Plasma and rapid-fire beams are weak to electromagnetism. Railguns and coilguns use metal shells, so their trajectory can be bent using expanding air or explosive blasts. This kind of absolute defense achieved by overwhelming firepower is similar in concept to old-fashioned ABM system or a defensive theory using nuclear mines. The Manhattan 000 can also use its cannons to intercept attacks from enemy Objects with pinpoint accuracy. For example, physical shells can be fried with electron beams or laser beams, and optical weapons can be reflected and neutralized by metal shells. **'Artificial Vegetable Exterior Reinforcement:' When the Object actually engages in combat maneuvers, it has another system to protect its citizens. The citizens are surrounded by a clear die with 3-meter sides that puts them into a state of suspended animation in order to protect them from the harmful effects caused by the inertial forces of the Manhattan 000. The ground then swells unnaturally before something like clear, transparent ivy rises from it. These strange ivy-like things coil around the buildings to provide them the necessary support to prevent a collapse, also taking the dice/cubes containing Manhattan's citizens with them, giving the appearance of a tree and its fruits. The ivy-like vines are harder than steel beams, more flexible than muscles, and designed to allow any external force to escape safely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Sea Vessels Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8